Unconventional True love
by HeartlessRegal
Summary: What if Regina went through with her sleeping curse in Witch Hunt? And what if Robin Hood was able to find her lying on the cold ground of her castle garden? Its an alternate of what would have happened between Robin and our Queen if she had gone through with the sleeping curse. Outlaw-Queen Fluff.
1. Chapter 1

So this is my first OutlawQueen fanfic and I am so excited for the future of this couple. I wanted to take a break from my StableQueen fanfics to write this one. It might turn out good or it could be a disaster but this is what went through my mind after I saw all the interactions in the last episode of OUAT ( WITCH HUNT)

Everything is not mine obviously, except for the mistakes. So sorry in advanced.

* * *

Robin stood there, what else could he do really; his feet were literally stuck to the floor by Regina's magic. He though he was getting through to her, even though they only meet a day or two ago his time with her made him reveal things he has kept inside of him for so long and it felt like she was doing the same. She as so captivatingly beautiful and complex until she chose to give up, true she did have a broken soul he could tell but he couldn't help feeling bad for her, maybe it was because she saved his son or her wall that she tried to keep up even though it was ready to fall, but he felt the need to protect her, to try to help her.

But how could he? He tried his best but the look in her eyes when she revealed her true plan to him was when he realized that there was nothing he would be able to stop her. When she finished her words and smiled at the final thought of having true love again, her son, made him just want to comfort her and tell her everything will get better but he knew better and it was never going to happen anyway. True her beauty was like no other, not even his wife had anything on her, and that is what he saw the first time he laid his eyes on her but now he was growing fond of her broken soul because there was a time where he felt the same way. The way she does everything, from her walk to the way she talks to the way she hides her true feelings and stories is what was pulling him towards her.

It felt like hours, but again it was only about 20 minutes when he saw the shield begin to dissipate. The green force field crumbled to the ground which was one sigh of relief. He wondered where she was, and if she was about to do it. Being trapped in one's own sleeping curse is never any good but seeing that she has nothing else to live for Robin understands.

Then all of a sudden he felt his feet again. Maybe the spell wore off or something. But then he realized the real reason, Regina. With his bow in hand he raced down every corridor he could find to lead him into the main courtyard since that was the last place she said she would be. It felt like eternity going in wrong directions, hitting dead ends, true he was one of the best hunters around but that is in the woods, he was in Regina's element not his. Just as he began to tire he opened one final door and saw her. She was on the cold ground with her hair pin still in her hand. He sprinted to her then and when he got to her he could see the faint prick on her finger on her other hand. So she did go through with it after all. Well how were they supposed to get rid of the Wicked Witch now? And come to think of it Robin didn't see her anywhere around the castle when he was looking for a way out. Maybe she knew we were coming and left. and that's when he heard it. A very load cackle and when he looked up he saw her, the wicked with green skin and flying on her broom stick out of Regina's window. He watches as she flew farther and farther way. So she did know that we were coming. But why leave? He really didn't dwell on it after he could no longer see her in the distance. His real focus was on the beautiful but unconscious brunet lying in the ground next to him. Just for his sake he checked her pulse to make sure she was still alive. When he felt her pulse on her neck he let out a breath he was holding the entire time. Thank god she is still alive he thought. Some of her hair had come undone probably when she collapsed, so he brought his hand to her delicate face and brought it behind her ear. His head tilted slightly as he gazed at her features, gone was the wall he saw, all the ager sorrow and sadness, now in her face was an angelic like quality to her, like she was suddenly at peace.

"God Regina why did you do this?" He whispered to know one but himself. He knew why she did it but he still could not believe it. He could not leave her there lying on the ground she deserved so much more in her life but since she indeed went through with the curse she still deserved to sleep in her bedchamber. He took his gloves off to get a better grip and rolled up his sleeves, he would never here the end of it if she was awaked and he got her dress dirty. So after that he carried her bridal style while placing her head softly on his shoulder so her neck was supported.

As he walked back into the castle he was greeted by none other than Snow White and Prince Charming.

"What happened? "Charming so eloquently shouted as they approached him. When they stopped short just before his personal space that's when Snow spoke up.

""O God is she?" she couldn't say the word. Her face drained of all its color as she took in the form of her former stepmother.

"No she isn't, she used her own form of the sleeping curse she used on you some time ago. She is merely sleeping until she is awoken." He said softly as he glanced back at her face on his shoulder.

Now Snow knew that look, but why would this bandit have feelings for Regina, how much had he got her to reveal on their journey. She could not dwell on it however; they had to secure the castle.

"We have to secure the castle, is the Wicked Witch still here?" He interrupted.

"No she left the castle on her broom stick a while ago I don't know if there is any of her men or moneys around the castle, I wasn't looking for them." He said in a factual tone.

"Alright, Snow take Robin Hood to Regina's bedchamber then Robin can come search the rest of the castle…" Charming began to ramble off his plan but was cut off by Robin.

" No I'm staying with Regina, it was my fault she did this and I am the one who is going to protect her. And I don't know this castle; I got lost five times trying to find her before. Snow will be an asset in securing the castle."

"He's right; I'll take him to Regina's chamber then go find you. We need someone to protect her body anyway just in case someone comes for her." Snow finally said. Charming only nodded and left the three of them.

Snow guided them to Regina's chambers down the hall. There was a very awkward silence until they got there. He gently laid the beautiful woman in his arms down on the elegant sheets. That pesky piece of hair that had fallen out of her elegant hairdo had come out again so he gently placed it behind her ear again but this time it was a bit different. His hand was free of his glove so he was able to feel her soft and delicate skin. His hand lingered for a brief moment touching her cheek before it retracted.

His face was then turned to Snow White. Her face had a slight smile on it and her eyes softened from before and during their walk to Regina's chamber.

"What?" He said sarcastically breaking the silence between them.

She shook her head out of her gaze he had fixed on Robin and her step mother. "Keep her safe." Was all she said to him before she turned and took her leave, unknown to him with a smile on her face yet again.

They were alone yet again. He couldn't help himself, he felt himself being gravitated to her so he sat down on the bed near her and just stared at her beautiful face and remembered each and every conversation they shared in the past day. Was he falling for this woman he just met or was it something else. After his wife died it took him a long time to love again that much was true when he told Regina that but a love for a child is different than the love for a significant other and now Regina had neither.

"I'm so sorry Regina. I'm sorry I was not able to convince you not to do this. It's a heavy burden to go on after you have lost a love and I could see losing your son was your final straw. Which means you probably lost others you loved as well and for that I am truly sorry. When I lost my wife I at least had Roland. I just wish you had someone to love you left, someone to tell you everything will get better and to make you happy. I know you will never be happy without him but you can still find some happiness in your life. But I promise in your eternal slumber that I will find a way to bring you back, and if that means finding your son and bringing him back you then so be it. Everyone calls you the Evil Queen and from your past deeds I would have to agree but I have seen your true nature in this trip your Majesty, you're a broken soul that was never able to heal. No one ever gave you a chance or offered to help to bring you back to the light." He stopped for a moment to wipe away a stray tear that had fallen from his face.

"Your features can make you desirable to many of men but underneath it is what makes your soul beautiful Regina. The way you love you son enough to let him go was a sacrifice not many people are willing to make, even I don't think I could have done such a thing. You are the strongest of us all and I don't know what we are going to do without you." He finished his speech to her. He knew she couldn't hear him, or could she, probably not but he had to say it any way. She deserved to have someone know her struggles and understand them.

Then he felt the pull again, something he could not explain but it was there just a few moments ago when he was drawn to her bead side. But the difference this time was that his eyes were drawn to her gorgeous face and her deep read lips. He had not kissed a woman since his wife but now he found himself leaning down to her lips. Just as he was hovering over them he stopped.

"Forgive me my Queen." He finally said before he closed the distance. He was doing it for both of them. For her to maybe to feel that there is always a second chance when she wakes and for himself because despite his reluctance he did have feelings for this dark hired beauty. He wasn't there to wake her up but to feel her lips against his.

And then he pulled away. His face was still relatively close to hers but then something happened that shocked Robin. Regina took a deep breath in and her body moved slightly off the bed and then fell back against it. His eyes were transfixed on her face not even blinking. He was in shock, what had just happened he had only though that her son could break this course. He brought his body back to sitting position on her bead and watched her eyes slowly opened.

"Regina?" he said more a question then a name slowly so not to scare her.

"What? Robin what's going on? How did you?" She was rambling as she collected her thoughts. Why was she awake, she didn't see henry anywhere? No one could break her spell especially someone like Robin Hood.

He could see her mid working, she was beautiful like this and before he could help himself he placed a gentle hand on her face to bring her back to the present. And that's when she was it; it was clear as day, the tattoo, the lion tattoo. The wearer of that tattoo was supposed to be her second soul mate.

"When did you get that?" she said as her voice finally returned to her. He was confused, why was she asking about a tattoo he got ages ago.

"Oh I got it years ago when I was in the war." He said easily. He stroked her face gently even though he knew he was treading dangerous waters with the queen. She placed a gentle hand on his arm which made him stop his movements.

"Robin what did you do, why am I awake? It looks like I just cast the curse." She asked him still having her hand on his arm to keep contact with him.

"It is true Regina; you cast the curse not a few hours ago."

"Then why am I awake?" She asked again.

"I have no idea I…" He was hesitant to say. How could he tell her he kissed her and then she just awoke, unless?

"You what?" she pressed him as he sat up on her bed so there were eye to eye. She did have respect for this man since there journey together. He was the only one who remotely understood her and gave her the time of day to listen to her story without judgment.

" I... I kissed you." He whisperer and then brought his head down away from her stare. He did not want to see the wrath of the Queen or even see her rip his own heart out if that was what she planned to do.

She moved her head and her eyes narrowed at his confession but seeing the tattoo on his arm again, she knew that the pixie dust she and Tinkerbelle used years ago was actually right. It had to be because she would still be under the curse if it wasn't. That she understood now but what she didn't understand was his downcast face. So she took his face in her own hands so she could see him, the real Robin Hood.

"Why would you turn your face from me?" She asked

"Regina is true that there is only one way to break this curse?"

"Yes a kiss of true love." She said as she released it just as Robin did. Their eyes went wide and were silent for a few moments.

"How can this be possible?" He wanted to know but Regina didn't want to retell the story of her running form him all those years ago at this moment. So she opted for a simpler answer.

"True love comes in many forms and can be shared with multiple people. You loved your wife and that love brought you Roland. And as you said before there is always a second chance at love. I think that's what is happening to us now." She said softly. After she awoke she felt these rushes of love flood her system, something that had not happened to her in a long time. It was making her gravitate to this man who was supposed to be her true love but she didn't care. She had been running form him for far too long and she wanted to hold onto this feeling for as long as possible.

He smiled at her statement because it's what he wanted her to realize the entire journey they took together. True he never thought it would be with him of all people but he did want to protect and care for her and that should have been a clue. "I never thought I would wake you Regina, I'm sorry." He said skeptically since he could not gage her true feeling.

"Robin, its fine. I was awoken by my true love, it might be new and still fragile but we share it with another by means of fait or something else but we do regardless." She said softly to ease his mind.

"What do we do now?" He asked. She actually giggled slightly by all his questions. It actually felt good to laugh again. God she was acting like a young school girl but I guess this is what it feels like to be shot with true love directly into your system so suddenly.

"I don't know. We take it one day at a time I guess. You said I was only asleep for a few hours, who else knows I was asleep?" she asked him this time.

He shook his head. "I don't know? I ran into Snow and Charming when I was trying to find your bedchamber but that's the only people that saw you asleep." He answered her.

"Great so now the whole kingdom knows. And when they see me there will be a swarm of questions. I hope you're ready for that." She said sarcastically.

"Well I think I can handle it. I'm going to have to go through a lot more if I am truly you true love right." She said with a cheeky smile.

"Yes you will I can pretty much guarantee it dear." She smiled back at him.

Then they caught themselves in a quite pause not knowing what else to say or do.

"I guess we should get up so you can secure your castle." He said flatly. He didn't want to move from there little bubbly they inadvertently made with each other but he knew better.

"Robin." She said taking his hand yet again bringing him back down to her.

She said nothing more and once he was back in his previous position she bought her lips to his. It was a slow and loving kiss, the one you could get butterflies from. Her lips were so soft he decided, he would never kiss another pair of lips after hers. They both felt something run through their veins and when they broke the kiss their foreheads connected. Regina spoke first after she caught her breath.

"Thank you Robin, for the kiss and for what you said. I head everything."

He looked into her eyes then. "And now I have found my second chance because of you." She finished with a smile on her face.

"I meant everything Regina. No matter what happens from here on out I thought you should know that." He said once he found his voice.

And then she again brought their lips together again.

The End

* * *

So what do you think? Let me know, I love hearing from you guys. And I can't wait for this ship to take off for real.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok so I was asked to extend this story and I had thought about it and I decided to write one more piece to this. I think it will be on a trial basis for now since I have not long term plans for this one so bear with me and I hope you enjoy it. I had so much positive responses so think you all, I loved them all.

So again I don't own anything but my mistakes

* * *

That night it was decided that everyone was to stay in Regina's / the charming's castle. It was still Regina's castle by most people's opinion and that's what mattered in Regina's opinion. She tried her best to avoid the crown of people in her dining hall but it didn't stop Snow. She could not help bumming into her periodically throughout the day since they both knew the ins and outs of the castle. They didn't need to speak, the eye contact and body language was enough for them both. Snow would always give her a cute but oh so annoying smile in Regina's opinion and she would retort with a shake of her head or a roll of her eyes. She hated having Snow know her business especially ones that deal with her relationship with Robin, who could blame her really the last time she found out about a man she was with he was dead by the next full moon.

But that was during the day and she thanked every star she could see that night because she and her Prince Charming were in the bedrooms on the other side of the castle. She would have jumped off her own balcony if she had to "hear" her former step daughter and her prince during the night. The rooms next to hers were Roland and Robin's room. She insisted that he did not say with her even though she had the room and then some. So he compromised with the room next to hers, and they both agreed it wasn't safe to let little Roland stay by himself.

So there she was lying in her bed unable to sleep. She did not have a clock in her room because they did not have them here in this realm but if she had to guess it was well past 2 in the morning. Her thoughts just would not let her fall asleep. Most of them were of what transpired the past few days which included much of Robin. Could she actually have her happily ever after with this man and leave Henry? Was it fate right in choosing a bandit for a Queen? Will he leave with hid Merry Men in the morning and leave her? All these questions and her memories of him especially his lips were just too important in her mind then sleep it appeared.

It was silent in her bead chambers until she heard a cry from the next room. He immediately crossed out Robin Hood being the culprit so it only left Roland. She hated hearing that little boy cry, it sounded so much like Henry that her heart ached. In a slip second she was up in her robe and out her grand bedchamber. Maybe it was her maternal instinct but she could not help herself, in the next instant she was at Robin's door knocking gently. She could have just opened the door since it was her castle but she didn't want to intrude.

She head a faint come in from inside the door and when she opened the door she saw Robin in Roland's full size bed Regina conjured up for him. Roland wanted his own bed because he said he was a big boy but now he was curled up crying against his father's chest.

"Roland had a nightmare. I'm sorry if we woke you your Majesty." Robin said softly still looking at his son. He knew who it was even without looking at her. She had this presence like no one else he had ever met. And when he looked up at her his heart nearly stopped beating. She was in a dark silk robe that hit just above her knee, hair down and around her shoulders, and her legs bare and no shoes on. She was gorgeous like this but when he saw her eyes his thoughts changed. She was indeed beautiful and the love and care she had for the little boy still crying in his arms was remarkable.

"Oh I wasn't sleeping but I heard the crying so I wanted to see if everything was alright." She said softly as she slowly walked closer to the two men. When she was standing above them on the bed her face was unmistakable. It was the face of a mother, a mother who heart was breaking simply because a child was crying.

He pulled his hand away from Roland for just a split second to tap the bed next to him inviting her to sit next to them. She took his invitation and sat down beside them. "Shhh. Roland everything is okay your safe now, nothing is going to get you I promise I'm here." She heard Robin say over and over again. He was just like her, a single parent that would say anything to help their son feel safe after a bad dream.

"Look even the queen is here to see you." He said as he took a glance at Regina. She smiled back at him and waited to see little Roland face emerge for his father hold.

It took a few minutes but when he finally settled down he turned his head a little to face Regina.

"Hi." The little boy said as he shook his hand a little at her. She smiled a genuine smile before she spoke to him

" Hi Roland. Did you have a bad dream sweetheart?" she asked sweetly as she spoke to the little one.

" Its ok Roland you can talk to Regina. She was the one who saved you and gave you your toy monkey, remember?" Robin said in his ear when he saw Roland begin to get shy.

" Yea, I keep see thoses monekies comin for me and my daddy." He said as his tears threatened to fall from his eyes once again.

Regina reached for his face softly and placed it just as the first tear fell. She caught each and every one of them. Robin watched her immediate reaction as he rubbed soft circles on his son back. Regina didn't miss a step as she replied to the little boy.

"Well Roland I can tell you right now that no monkey can ever get you while you are here, I promise."

He sniffled as he replied "Weeellie?" he asked in a soft but childlike voice.

She smiled at him while she retracted her hand form his face. "Really, see my magic will protect you." She said as her hand glowed a soft purple which captivated the young boy. It was so effortless for Regina Robin saw to make the little boy happy after his nightmare, normally he would have had to sit there for another hour to see him smile again but there was a woman Roland just met calming him down like she was his mother. It was astounding and beautiful at the same time; he could not help but smile at her.

"Cool Miss Queen." He said with a thousand watt smile. She smiled and laughed at her tile he used for her. Her magic dulled in her hand and his face fell slightly. "Such manners, I am the queen but you my little friend can call me Regina. See I will not let anything happen okay. You're safe. So let's get you back to bed little man."

He nodded his head slightly still sad that he didn't get so see any more magic and climbed out of his father's arms and back into bed. Robin stood but Regina still sat next to his bed side. He wanted to see their reactions without being in the way.

"So tell me something Roland, what is your favorite thing to do with your daddy?" She asked quietly.

" I wike plawying with daddy in the snow." She said innocently. Regina brought a stray piece of hair away from his face before she waved her hand over his little body and just like that small snowflakes came fluttering down next to his bed. They felt so real to Roland but they had the extra ability to just dissipate once they touched something. His eyes when wide before he snuggled further into his bed.

"Thanks you, Gina." Roland said softly as his eyes began to close.

"Goodnight Roland, dream of the snow for me." She said before she knew what she was doing she kissed his head just like she used to do with Henry. She realized she might have overstepped with doing that and her face turned red. She got up off his bead so she could face Robin.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to its just…" she had a hard time finishing her statement.

"No Regina that was incredible. And I understand it's what you are used to doing isn't it. Kissing your son to sleep each night. Am I right." He said softly as he placed a hand on her arm affectionately. She only nodded at his words. He momentarily left her side so he could bend down and tuck his son in for the night once again.

"Good night Roland, pleasant dreams." And just as he was about to kiss his son's forehead, Roland's little eyes open slightly.

"Daddy, can Regina sweep wif mee tonight? Pwease?" He said sleepily.

"You said that you were a big boy and that big boys sleep in their own bed buddy. "He answered his son softly.

"Pwease she keeps me safe and she is so pwitty daddy."

He turned to see Regina blushing yet again and a smile gracing her face.

"Well I can't deny that little man, why don't you ask her yourself Roland? "He said without breaking contact with Regina.

"Gina will you stay wif mee?" he said with his shinning brown eyes. She sat back down on his bead and touched his little hand that was poking out of the sheets. She stole a glance at Robin to confirm it was okay first and when he nodded slightly she gave the little boy her answer.

"Of course I will stay with you tonight Roland." She said to him and without warning her shed her robe showing both men her nightgown. One of them was just happy that he had a bedmate for the night while the other wished he had the others bedmate with him. Her arms were bare and her nightdress was a light purple that was even shorter than her robe. It must have been something she wore in the previous world since he had never seen something like this before wore by a woman, but he loved it.

She quickly got under the covers with Roland and Robin was sad for a split second until he saw his son snuggle right up into Regina and watched as Regina placed a protective arm around him. She looked so content with her position that it made him realize that he indeed loved this woman he just met. She might have been an evil queen in her past but there was no mistake on what she was now, a mother.

So Robin bent down once again to place a gentle kiss on his son's forehead but this time once he did it he knelt down next to the bed to talk to Regina now that his son was softly sleeping in her arms.

"Thank you Regina for tonight, you are such a natural with him. I have never seen him calm down so fast." He said honestly and softly.

"It's perfectly fine. I am just glad I was able to help and you allowed me to help. I always hated hearing Henry cry at night." She said just as quietly. She stole a glance at the boy in her arms and her heart melted.

"Well you certainly have a way with children. Roland has already grown so fond of you." He smiled at her affectionately as he placed his and on her shoulder that was exposed to him. And as he moved it slightly down her arm he heard her hum which only made his smile grow.

"He is a wonderful little boy, you are lucky to have him." she said with a slight sadness in her eyes. This little boy did grow in her heart rather quickly but he so much reminded her of her Henry.

"He is all I have left, until today." He said to her to ease her mind a little. She did feel like she was not alone anymore but it still did not replace the heartache of losing Henry, most likely forever.

"Take care for him tonight Regina. And don't worry we will find a way back to your son." He continued. Then he placed a light kiss on her lips. The kiss was exactly what she needed and as she smiled through the kiss it allowed Robin to see into her heart. Once he broke the kiss he placed a gentle kiss on her cheek before he stood.

"You have my word. Goodnight Robin and thank you." She said sweetly.

"Goodnight Your Majesty. Sweet dreams." He smiled.

"You know my name is Regina." she said back to him as he reached his own bed.

"I know." He said with a wink that only made Regina lightly giggle silently not to wake Roland an then she sent him an eye roll for good measure.

"Regina." He said slowly to her. The way her name came off his tongue was like silk and with that she allowed her own eyes to finally close and allowed sleep to claim her.

* * *

Hope you liked it. I know I said it was to be a one shot but I wanted to continue it a little. If you think I should keep going say so or I can just leave it here. Comment either way I love hearing from you all.


	3. Chapter 3

Next Chapter

Hey I love getting all your feedback it actually keeps me going. I love you all so much. So this is a two part chapter so hopefully I can get that up soon. This is a little fluffy so I hope you like it. I think it's fluffy because I am missing my boyfriend, I haven't seen him in a while.

I don't own anything.

* * *

Waking up next to a child still in her arms was exactly what Regina needed. She felt rejuvenated and relaxed, come to think of it, it was the first time in a long time that she actually got a good night sleep. She watched Roland sleep for the next hour or so periodically stroking his hair out of his face. And his little reaction when he woke up was priceless.

"Did you dream of snow for my sweetheart?"

He snuggled a bit closer to her and had a thousand watt smile plastered on his face. "Yes, Miss Regina."

Now that she was by herself in her room finishing up the last finishing touches on her makeup she couldn't help the smile on her face. She decided to where her skin tight maroon floor length gown, the one that enchanted the huntsman all those years ago, it was one of her favorites anyway and she could already imagine Robins eyes when he sees her in this one.

And just as she planned she walked into the great hall for lunch she was greeted with everyone's eyes focused on her but the ones that she was looking for would have fallen out of his head if they weren't attached. He was so mesmerized with her appearance that it actually made Regina sway her hips a little more just for his benefit and as she sat at the head of the table, not even Charming knew to sit in her chair, she took her time just to watch him.

Lunch went smoothly enough even though Regina was not to thrilled when it was agreed that some of the Charming gang of followers were to take up residents in the castle. But when she thought about it until she could get her guards back to secure the castle she would need people posted periodically throughout to make sure that he wicked witch wasn't going to make another strange appearance.

She found herself in one of her many hallways just collecting her thoughts about the entire situation she was put in when she noticed a presence behind her. It wasn't butterflies going through her system so she knew it wasn't Robin so I could only be one other person, Snow White, she was the only other one how had the idiotic bravery to walk up on the queen from behind.

"What do you want Snow?" She was direct.

"Ummm. I was wondering how you are feeling?" she stumbled a bit with her words since she didn't really know how to brooch this subject with Regina. When she caught up to the queen they stopped walking. They were in a big open area where four different corridors met.

"I'm fine." She said without looking Snow in the eyes. Both knew it was a mechanism with Regina even though they both knew what was going on. They both fell into a brief silent moment until Snow asked more directly.

"So where is Robin? I haven't seen him since lunch and the way he was looking at you…" Regina snapped her head to her then and saw that Snow blushed at her own question.

"If you're insinuating that I slept with him you are mistaken." She cut snow off.

"No I…"she was having trouble again with her words as she saw Regina's dark eyes telling her to tread carefully.

" I just figured, since he woke you up and all that you would be together. He could not keep is eyes off you at lunch." She finished her statement finally which only made Regina roll her eyes. Such a Charming she thought.

"Well some people do not have to be at each other's side every second of every day."

They grew into silence again until they both heard the soft pitter patter of little feet running through the hall.

"Regina, Miss Queen?" they both heard before they turned and saw little Roland running towards them followed by the man they were just talking about.

"I'm going to get you." Robin called out as he chased Roland until the little boy got to Regina. He quickly got around her and held on to her legs. Regina could tell they were just playing which is why she had a genuine smile on her face. Snow was at this point a bye standard and took a few steps back to enjoy the scene play out in front of her.

"You think hiding behind a beautiful woman is going to save you my boy. "He said to his boy as he was just a few feet away from Reina and Roland. He took another full sweep of her figure and he couldn't help but smirk. She was like a siren that was calling for him. That dressed hugged her frame like it was molded onto her body. Even though her entire body was covered she was beautiful. Her hair was in a half up half down style and he face was perfect.

"MMMMMHMMMMM, she has powers daddy, she will protect me. " Roland said which broke Robin's gaze from Regina, which Regina could only mentally high five herself. Roland stuck his tongue out and smiled.

"Well what if I just took her instead." Robin said with a smile before he quickly grabbed Regina from around her waist. He picked her up away from Roland arms and spun her around before he dropped her so her feel could touch the ground. However he kept her close with his hands around her waist.

"No daddy let my Regina go." He said as he jumped up and down near his father and Regina with his little face that was supposed to be menacing but it was just too adorable.

"Oh so now she is your Regina, huh?" he said sarcastically down to his son. He had a smile on his face as he lifted his eyes to meet hers. She had this shine about them and her face was glowing. She looked incredible and the more he gazed at her the more her face began to flush.

"Yeah daddy she is mine so you can't have her." He said as he latched himself to her legs once again making his point very clear.

"I have to agree with Roland on this one dear, how can you say no to that face." she spoke up finally, giggling as she felt his grip tighten around her.

"How about we call a truce and share her buddy?" he said with a mischievous smile directed directly to Regina.

"Ok Daddy, we can share her." he said as he let go of Regina and looked up to her.

"I'm so relieved." She said before she crouched down a bit to place a small kiss on Roland's hair.

"My little knight." She saw him giggle and his eyes lit up when she said that. But once she stood straight again she felt Robin behind her which made delicious shivers run down her spine.

"So am I. "He whispered in her ear. He wanted to kiss her neck but his son was in the room and even though Regina might have forgot but he still knew that Snow was still in the room and she would have his head if he over stepped having her still kind of enemy see her in any compromising position.

"Hey buddy do you want to lay down for a while?" he finally said to his son. Even though Roland was almost five he still liked taking naps during the day. And since they have had a few taxing days the last few days he could tell that he was silently trying to stay awake. He knew his son too well for that.

"Ok daddy. Can Regina tuck me in? "He said as he took her hand waiting for his dad to answer. Robin didn't say a thing just nodded and waited for the Queen to make the decision.

" I would be honored my brave Knight." She said as she picked him up suddenly and placed him on her hip.

"Yay." He squealed as she placed both his hands around her neck and placed a kiss on her cheek. Robin saw the whole interaction a smiled as her face visibly shined for the gesture that his little boy bestowed on her. It was such a relief that Roland liked spending time with the woman he loved.

Roland wanted to see Reina's room so much saying something about it the whole walk there that she took both boys into her bedchamber. The boys' eyes went wide as they took in the gorgeous room she called her bedchamber. Regina knew she had good taste but she also knew why he wanted to see it so bad, Roland wanted to sleep in her bed. So when he asked her shyly she smiled and brought him right up to her bed, tucked him under her covers, kissed his forehead and before she was able to take a step back his eyes were closed.

"Was what you said last night true that Roland will be protected here?" she heard Robin say from her balcony. She walked up behind him a placed a gentle hand on his arm as he turned to face her.

"Yes of course. There is an enchantment on the castle so when he is here he will not be harmed, and for added measures I enchanted his toy monkey I gave him just in case." She said sincerely.

"Well thank you." He replied as he placed his over the one that was one his arm.

"So is that your famous apple tree down there?" he said changing the subject. She followed his gaze to the garden down below her balcony and smiled as she saw her apple tree exactly where it was placed all those years ago when she married the king.

"Yes, yes it is, I didn't think it would be back here but I guess it came back like the rest of us." She said softly. That tree was a part of her so she was actually glad I came back with them.

"Since Roland will be asleep for a while would you want to take me down there and show it to me? Your gardens as so beautiful Regina, and I would love to see the diamond within them which is clearly your tree."

"Alright lets go." She said. She was beginning to retract her hand but it was taken into Robin's hand that was over it and was brought to his lips. It was such an enchanted forest gesture and she forgot how much she missed it but now it was a different feeling. When she was Queen it was a symbol of her power but when she saw Robin's eyes she could see the love in the gesture which made her heart sore. She was feeling things that she hadn't felt since Daniel, was it love, it sure felt like it.

* * *

So what do you think, let me know good or bad. And if you have any suggestions let me know too.


	4. Chapter 4

Ok next chapter is up and I hope it's up to your standards. It's not what I was planning on writing but I just came out this way so I hope you like it.

I don't own anything.

* * *

Their relatively short walk through the castle was done in silence which both parties had no problem with. Every now and again they would brush shoulders making them both lock eyes for a brief moment in time. Robin stole glances at Regina as well from time to time. He couldn't fathom how this gorgeous woman with such a dark past could be his second chance at love. He like Regina had given up on it and settled for the love they had for their children and it was enough for a long time, but when he was around her, he was engulfed in this feeling that he had not felt in a very long time. Marian was his everything some time ago but he made his peace about her years ago and now he found himself being drawn to this dark haired beauty in full force.

Once they were outside his desire to hold her hand won out. He took her delicate hand in his and to his surprise she didn't pull away but she didn't look at his either. She just kept her eyes forward but he could have sworn he saw a slight rose color in her cheeks that she didn't have a few moments before.

"Your gardens are truly beautiful Regina, even after all these years." He finally said breaking the silence. They were about half way to their destination with the tree in their sights. They continued to walk and he looked at her waiting for her to respond.

" Thank you . I placed a preservation spell on this place before the first course was cast. I loved this garden. It was the only place I could…" She didn't finish her sentence however; her memories flooded all of a sudden of the past years married to the king and the horrid nightmares that plagued her almost every night.

Robin didn't miss this and squeezed her hand slightly to show his support. He didn't really know what to say anyway, he only knew the basic information about her and he didn't want to pry.

She took a deep breath in before she collected herself just as they got to their destination. Regina took a glance at her apple tree, the one thing that has stayed constant in her life since she was a little girl. He let go of her hand to place it on her face gently so they could look directly into each other's eyes.

"Regina, you don't have to say anything." He said gently. She was about to open her mouth when he silenced her with his own lips molding with hers. It was gentle, exploratory and sweet. His other hand came to rest on her hip while hers were against his strong chest.

Her mind was reeling, on one hand she wanted to let someone in , to lit Robin in but having him under this tree kissing her this way her head began to think of the one man she always wanted to kiss under this tree, the one man who was her everything ,the one…

" I can't" she said breaking their lip lock. His face showed obvious confusion since he felt her reciprocate his kiss the minute his lips touched hers.

She couldn't stand anymore; her legs could not hold her weight anymore. His hand was still on her waist when she started to all gracefully down to the ground. He followed her down to the ground sitting on his folded knees. She covered her face as she succumbed to the images of her sweet and loving Daniel, oh how she missed him. She could not help it anymore, she began to cry, which tore through Robins heart. He didn't understand why she was suddenly so upset but it didn't matter right now. He just brought his strong arms around her and held her tight. Whenever she struggled and fought his hold it just made his grip that much stronger.

"Let me go." She screamed into his chest as she cried. All she was given was a stronger squeeze and sweet words from the man holding her.

"it's alright Regina." He said over and over. It took a while for her to calm down but once she stopped crying she still did not show her face to him, she was too ashamed. She was falling for this man holding her but her mind just could not let go of Daniel, she wanted him under this tree all those years ago kissing her the way Robin did, she wanted her happy ending with him, she felt torn and being here with him was not helping.

"Regina, please, let me see your face. You do not need to hide from me my love." Once he said that he knew he didn't regret it but he knew it was a mistake by the sudden movement of the one in his arms. She heard that word and was almost frantic, her face immediately went to his looking for any sign of deceit or anything less than the truth but she could find none, all she could see was a sincere man with a heart of true gold. A man who could love a truly evil soul and bring out the small piece of good left in it. And in that moment she remembered the last words Daniel had ever said to her, "Love again."

"Robin I… I miss him. I miss him so much and when I'm with you I just…" she said quietly. She didn't really know why she was telling him all this but it just started to fall out of her mouth. She need to release this to be able to move on, she was never able to talk about him to anyone.

"Who Regina?" when he looked into her eyes he knew exactly who she was talking about, well not exactly but the look in her eyes in that very moment was unmistakable and something he knew too well, she had lost a loved one, and not just any loved one, her fist true love. He did not know if he wanted to hear about this man Regina held so close to her heart but he knew that she needed to talk and maybe just maybe then they could truly begin their lives together.

"His name was Daniel." She whispered.

It seemed like they were there for hours Regina recalling her beloved Daniel, recalling everything there was bout him and their relationship together. At some moment it looked like Robin was suffering to listen to anything more Regina had to say but he kept it in for her sake. But when she told him about the way he cared for her and how he was her light it almost made him smile. The thought of Regina being happy was all he ever wanted for her because god knows she needed it, and maybe if someone would have extended an olive branch to her sooner she would have turned out much different.

Regina was coming to the end of her tragic tale of how he had come back from the dead when she began to tremble again. She reacted this way when she told of his death courtesy of her mother so naturally he knew the end result of this part of the story.

"You had to let him go." Robin said gravely. She only nodded and once again buried her face in the crook of his neck and let out soft sobs which brought a few tears down her face.

Once she was once again relatively stable she finished her story with the quote she remembered earlier. "And the last words he spoke to me were to try to find love again, but after all I have done, what I am, how could anyone love someone like me? I don't deserve it, and I can't even let my past go, I miss the life I had with him, I constantly want him in my arms."

" Hey it's alright to miss him, and it okay to want him back, no one will ever replace him in your heart, not your son and not even me. I understand your pain Regina I have the same feeling about my late wife but looking at you even now gives me hope for the future. The love we have for our first true loves will not change but it doesn't mean there isn't any room for each other in our hearts."

He said to her before he kissed her forehead lightly. He felt her relax to his touch which was a good sign.

"It's just being here under this tree with you…I always imagined Daniel and me here." She replied in a small voice. He placed his hands on her face to wipe away the fallen tears and smiled softly at her.

"I am truly sorry you did not have the opportunity to do that Regina, I'm sorry I suggested we come out her today. It was never my intention to make you feel this way." He said with so much sincerity it almost made her tear up again.

"No it's not your fault, I needed to let this out and I am so glad you allowed me to. It felt so good to talk about him, more then you could ever realize. I feel so at ease right now in this moment with you and all I can say to you is thank you." She finished with a small smile.

Robin stood and reached for her hand wanting to see if she was ready to stand again. It was only a second later that she took his hand and was again on her feet. He again took her in his arms and engulfed her in a huge hug that last a while.

"I'm always here Regina, if you ever need to talk about anything just ask alright, it's never good to hold this entire in." he said gently still holding her in his arms. When they parted she looked into his beautiful blue eyes and could not help but smile.

"I know and I am so grateful for that. But I do have one question before we head back." She asked quietly. It did puzzle him but he gently nodded his head silently telling her to continue.

"That word you said before, did you mean what you said, do you really feel like you are in love with me?" She looked directly into his eye, never breaking contact with his to see if she could gage a response before he could formulate an answer.

He took a deep breath in while his hands ran up and down her arms before he answered her. "Regina I, I think I am. I feel like a moth to a flame when I am around you, you are so intoxicating that I can hardly breathe when I am net to you. Everything about you draws me in your beauty, your intelligence, you personality, the way your face lights up when your around Roland, and you may not believe me when I say this even your past. You may not think you deserve happiness because of it but it think it makes you the one person who needs it the most." He said sincerely as his eyes softened and glance down to her lips before he gently, as if not to scare her off began to bring their lips together. He did leave a small space between them to let her have the final say.

His words left her speechless, but she could only believe his words were true so she closed the distance between them and kissed him for all he was worth. She poured everything she had into that kiss, showing that she was feeling the same way. She never had her way with telling her true feeling out of her own words but in that moment he could feel it through the kiss. I actually made both of them smile and once they broke they was a certain shine in both of their eyes.

"Come on I think your son will be waking soon if he has not already." She smiled.

"Alright. Lead the way…. My love." He whispered into her ear which effectively made shivers run down her spine. God they both were going to be in for a wild ride.

* * *

So what do you think? Let me know. It's what keeps me going….


End file.
